Devices are known which identify and classify objects with the aid of neural networks.
German Published Patent Application No. 10 2009 055 127 A1 describes a video monitoring system for detecting and tracking a conspicuous object, the object being detected with the aid of a detection device based on a predefined model description and being tracked over a particular period of time by a tracking device, the tracking device detecting a plurality of tracking parameters and being coupled back to the detection device, so that during repeated detection, the tracking parameters are fed to the detection device and are taken into account for detecting the object. The video monitoring system is optionally designed as a learning or self-learning system.